


Illustration for His Soul To Keep

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, Blood, Deal with a Devil, Fanart, Faustian Bargain, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram crossover, M/M, Nudity, Young Will Graham, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration to accompany  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7989811/chapters/18285016">His Soul To Keep</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi">Mokuyoubi's</a><br/>excellent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for His Soul To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Soul to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989811) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



[my tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/)


End file.
